


Sharing a Bed

by eternally_done



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Seine, Sharing a Bed, i'm not sure, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_done/pseuds/eternally_done
Summary: Cosette returns home to find her father gone and a strange man in her bed.





	Sharing a Bed

It was pitch black outside and Cosette's feet ached. She has been searching for Marius after finding an opened letter on the ground for what seemed like hours with no luck. She had asked several people about the barricades, and heard that they had fallen. She was worried about him, but couldn't think of what else to do.

Marius was certainly in love with her, but she wasn't entirely certain how she felt about him. Of course, she hoped that he had survived the barricades, but did she want to marry him and stay by his side and wake up next to him every morning? Cosette wasn't sure.

Before she knew it, she was at the appartement in the Rue de l'Homme Armé. She had been living there just long Enugu for her feet to take her there without her really thinking too much about it, but king enough that it seemed odd to be standing there and thinking she was home. Cosette missed the house on Rue Plumet a bit, but she mainly missed the garden.

Cosette climbed the stairs to her front door, entered the apartment, kicked off her shoes, and hung up her coat and hat. Exhausted, she headed to her room to prepare for bed. However, when she entered her room, she was treated by a strange sight.

The was a man in her bed. He had short, dark hair that was to be greying, and was dressed in one of her father's nightshirts. His hair was damp, and he seemed sickly. She placed her hand to his forehead, expecting a fever, but found him to be cold as ice. Cosette, began to back out of her room, wondering suddenly where her Papa was. She had just begun to reopen the door when it freaked and the man awoke.

"I'm so sorry Monsieur, please, pay me no mind." Said Cosette. The man stared at her for a second. Cosette worried that he might be angry.

"It's fine." He muttered.

"Do you mind me asking who you are?"

"I'm Inspect-" He paused, "I'm Javert."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Javert. I'm Cosette Fauchelevent."

"I really should be going." He said, trying to get up while hiding the fact that it was really quite hard for him."

"No, no, it's fine. You stay there, you're freezing and Papa would never forgive me for letting a guest leave in such a state."

"I appreciate the thought, but I believe I'm in your bed-"

"It's not problem, Monsieur. You're cold as ice, you could use the extra body heat."

"I really couldn't-" He was cut off by Cosette grabbing a nightgown out of her closet and leaving the room.

Cosette took her nightgown into her father's room and changed quickly. Would her Papa be alright with her sharing a bed with a strange man? It was obviously not something a lady was supposed to do, but surely he would understand the situation. Cosette had concluded that her father had left to fetch a doctor, and the doctor would surely thank her for keeping the man warm. She was fairly sure of her decision.

Cosette re-entered the room and lay down on her bed.

"Mademoiselle, I'm not sure this is appropriate-"

"I trust you not to try anything, and god knows you need to warm up a bit. Goodnight Javert." Said Cosette.

Cosette may or may not have heard him grumble something sounding like goodnight before she settled down to sleep.


End file.
